Intruders in the Night
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: "Most of the time innocent people don't hide under their bed, unless they're 8 years old." – G Callen Just a little oneshot I thought of based on this quote with a Densi twist. Rated T for implications of certain activities that Deeks and Kensi get up to.


Callen's line from the last episode about how innocent people don't under their bed unless they're 8 years old got me thinking about who else might hide under beds. Thus this oneshot was born. You can consider it prompted by myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA or any of the characters

* * *

**Intruders in the Night**

"Most of the time innocent people don't hide under their bed, unless they're 8 years old." – G Callen

...

The storm was violent. Wind whipped around outside loudly, tossing the tree branches this way and that. In the midst of it, one branch was violently thrown into a window, hitting it hard enough to crack the glass but not break it. Still the storm raged on, unsatisfied with this small amount of damage it had caused.

Meanwhile, inside the house the loud shrill wailing sound of an alarm rang out, cutting through the still night air and disturbing the people within. Kensi automatically pulled out her gun from under her pillow, looking around for the source of the disturbance. Even in her distracted state she could still be on alert in a second.

"Are we being burgled?" Deeks asked as he pulled back the covers and peeked out from under them.

Kensi glanced around the room, putting the story together once she saw the cracked window. She lowered her gun and let it fall to the bed with relief.

"Wind. Tree branch hit the window," she explained, winding her fingers through his shaggy hair and pushing his head back to its previous spot between her legs. "Less talking."

She closed her eyes as his lips retraced their route up the inside of her thigh, only to have the incessant noise of the alarm invade her head. Knowing that ignoring the sound wouldn't make it go away, she reluctantly climbed out of bed, growling in frustration and warning Deeks to wait and stay put. She donned a robe and grabbed her gun again, just in case, and made her way out to the lounge where the alarm control was located.

It took her a few minutes to sort out the alarm and punch in the complicated codes. It had been doing this all week, malfunctioning and going off at the slightest hint of a disturbance. She was ready to rip it from the wall with her bare hands. Finally she was greeted with the sweet sound of silence. It seemed to ring clearer than any sound could. She was just about to return to bed –or, more importantly, to her partner - when there was a knock at the door.

Wondering who could be knocking on her door at this time of night, Kensi pulled her robe closer around her body and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly, holding her gun at the ready in one hand with her other hand clutching her robe closed. She didn't know who was at the door, but she very much doubted that she wanted whoever it was to see her naked body, especially given that the only man who had that privilege was currently waiting in a similar state of undress in her bed.

"Callen, it's 11 o'clock at night, what are you doing here?" she asked upon seeing him standing at her door. She lowered her gun. He held his in his hand.

"Eric called and said the alarm went off at your house," he replied, glancing around behind her, checking for any threat.

"It's fine, a branch just cracked a window in the storm," she explained, trying not to show how antsy she was.

"We were around the corner and just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Callen explained. Sometimes Kensi felt lucky that she had people in her life who would go to these lengths just to ensure she was okay, but other times, times like this, she wished they would just let her handle things by herself. She could deal with pretty much any intruder who dared to break into her house.

"I told you, just a cracked window, everything's fine," she explained as she saw Sam jogging up to her front door. Great, the whole team was there. Would Hetty be turning up soon? None of them knew who she currently housed in her bedroom and was keen to keep it that way.

"Just a cracked window, everything's fine," Callen repeated to Sam as he joined them.

"Have you taped it up?" Sam asked with concern.

"No, I haven't had a chance to anything seeing as I've been here talking to you two since I managed to shut the alarm up," she argued, keeping a perfect poker face on her face lest they discover just why she was so keen for them to leave. "I'll do it in the morning."

"You really don't want to leave that sort of thing," Sam argued.

"It could shatter before you get it replaced," Callen agreed. "I'll tape it up for you. Have you got any duct tape?"

"I don't think I do," Kensi said, trying to sound as if this was a bad thing. "I guess I'll just have to get some from the store in the morning. Night, guys."

"Hang on, I think I've got some in my car," Sam said, turning to jog back to his car.

"Great," Callen said. "We'll have it taped up in no time."

"Great," Kensi echoed with much less enthusiasm.

Moments later Sam returned with a roll of duct tape.

"So where's the window," Callen asked as he and his partner stepped inside Kensi's house, walking around the empty take out containers that sat next to the couch.

"In my bedroom," Kensi answered, realising as she said this just what it would mean. "But honestly, guys, you don't need to do this. I can do it. There's no need for you to hang around."

Sam and Callen shared a look.

"We'll do it," Sam affirmed, though Kensi was surprised they didn't say it together in unison.

Kensi led the way down the hallway to her bedroom, wondering how on earth she was going to deal with this situation.

"There's really no need for you to fix my bedroom window," she said as loudly as she dared, hoping that her message would get through to Deeks without alerting Sam and Callen.

"We're not fixing it, we're just taping it up," Callen replied as he plucked the duct tape out of his partner's hand. "It'll take two seconds."

Luckily Deeks got the message loud and clear. He jumped out of bed, hurriedly gathering his clothes in a bundle. He had just enough time to pull on his boxers and glance around the room frantically for an escape route or hiding spot. He knew he couldn't make it out the door in time and hiding in Kensi's wardrobe was clearly out of the question. There was no way he could fit in there, let alone close the doors with all the clothing that had spilled out of it. As he flicked his head around, his feet dancing from left to right, the answer came to him: under the bed.

"Wait," Kensi said as she stopped outside her bedroom door, thankful that she had at least shut it before she went to deal with the alarm as it would give Deeks a little extra time to disappear.

"Kensi, if this is about your room being a mess, we honestly don't care," Callen said as he reached behind Kensi for the door handle. Sometimes he knew her too well, although in this case he was way off.

Knowing that she couldn't stall them any longer without them getting suspicious, Kensi moved away from in front of the door, hoping that Deeks had at least had the sense to make himself decent. She could come up with some excuse for why her fully clothed partner was in her bedroom, but it might be tougher to explain a naked partner to her co-workers. Deeks would be explaining that one. In fact he could explain anyway.

As Callen opened the door, Kensi glanced around the Deeks-less room, internally sighing in relief. Callen went over to the window to tape it up whilst Sam stood behind him, watching his back out of habit.

"So how'd it happen?" Called asked as he worked.

"Ah, a tree hit it," Kensi replied, distracted as her eyes darted around the room, making sure that there was no evidence her partner had ever been there. She couldn't see any obvious signs that he was there, although, already knowing he was in there, it didn't take too long for her to spot a dark form in the shadows under her bed. She just hoped the others wouldn't notice it. Could he have chosen a more cliché hiding spot? She'd have to remind herself to scold her partner for not finding a better hiding spot later.

Deeks lay absolutely still under the bed, knowing that Kensi would not be happy if they were caught. You couldn't have a happy Deeks without a happy Kensi, so staying hidden was imperative.

"All done," Callen announced after a moment, sending a sense of relief through both Kensi and Deeks. Now Kensi just had to get them out of her house and no one had to be any the wiser to just how far her relationship with her partner extended.

Unbeknownst to Deeks, Sam caught Callen's gaze, silently transmitting a message to him with his eyes. Callen barely managed to stop himself from raising his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it was a tree?" Sam spoke up suddenly.

"Of course," Kensi said a little too quickly, eager to have a few less men in her bedroom.

Deeks tried to creep further under the bed as Sam began to pace, walking around the bed and looking for any sign of disturbance. Deeks didn't even dare to breathe too loud, imagining the berating he would get from Kensi if he did. If he stayed still and quiet, then no one would know he was there.

"There's no intruder wandering around your house, or hiding under your bed?" Sam continued as he stopped by the window and looked towards the bed. "We can check if you like."

Kensi choked out a laugh, hoping they didn't see the worry that had crept onto her face.

"No really, guys, I'm fine," Kensi replied, trying to subtly urge them towards the door. "No intruders. I just need to get some sleep."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone," Sam finally relented as he walked across the room.

"Just remember you can call us if you need anything," Callen added as he followed his partner.

"I'm fine," Kensi repeated, silently willing them to walk faster.

"Good night, Kensi," Sam said with a smile as he stopped in front of the bed. He crouched down and ducked his head down to the side. "Good night, Deeks."

Deeks jumped upon seeing Sam's face, hitting his head on the underside of the bed. He sheepishly grinned and waved at Sam. The older agent just laughed as he stood up. Callen joined in the laughter while Kensi considered whether to bury her face in her hands or swat her partner on the arm for getting caught. Even Deeks had to laugh.

After ushering her two chuckling co-workers out the house, Kensi stood against the closed door, letting her head fall back against it and preparing herself to deal with her other colleague. Work was certainly going to be interesting in the morning. With a sigh, she turned to walk back to her room, calling out to her partner as she did so.

"Really, Deeks, under the bed? Was that the best hiding spot you could come up with?"


End file.
